L'ennemi, le gosse et le dragon
by Jasarita16
Summary: Ou quand Yoochun veut aider Junsu mais que ce dernier refuse, ben ça donne une petite bataille... YOOSU


**L'ennemi, le gosse et le dragon**

Le calme régnait dans la maison des DBSK. Enfin presque. Un vacarme d'enfer semblait provenir de la chambre du fameux couple YooSu.

**POV Junsu**

Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu, foi de lui! Mais, malgré son courage, Junsu regardait son vis à vis légèrement apeuré. On a beau avoir tout le courage du monde, mais quand l'autre a un objet de torture comme celui qu'il apercevait en ce moment, il y avait de quoi paniquer un peu.

L'ennemi se rapprocha lentement mais assez pour pourvoir le toucher. Vite esquiver et enclencher la procédure de riposte! Et éventuellement chercher une issue de secours dans cet enfer.

Esquive réussie mais riposte avortée à cause d'un manque de munition. Reste plus qu'à trouver une échappatoire et vite car l'ennemi se relevait et, dans le regard, la promesse d'une vengeance plus que douloureuse_. Oups!_ Il n'avait pas aimé le coup du croche-pied.

Mais un coup d'œil à la pièce lui renseigna que la seule issue de secours se trouvait derrière l'ennemi. Vite trouver une diversion et courir le plus rapidement possible vers la liberté! Mais cela s'avéra plus facile à dire qu'à faire. De plus l'ennemi, aussi retors que coriace, feintait toutes ses feintes. Il ne restait qu'une solution! Périlleuse, elle pouvait même se retourner contre lui, mais seule cette stratégie lui venait à l'esprit. Il devait se montrer plus retors que son vis-à-vis.

**Étape 1**: Faire semblant de se rendre pour appâter l'ennemi. Facile! Il avait un talent particulier pour trouver des objets sur lesquels trébucher. Cette fois-ci une chaussure vengeresse fut la coupable. Dieu que ca faisait mal, mais bon c'est pour la bonne cause.

Bien entendu Yoochun tomba dans le panneau en bon pigeon qu'il était. Vite passer à l'étape suivante.

**Étape 2**: Se mettre en mode aigo, technique imparable pour faire baisser la garde de Yoochun. Il fallait sortir la grande artillerie et utiliser l'aigo no7 pour l'achever. Celui-là ne ratait jamais, même ce sauvage de Changmin y succombait.

Effet oeil mouillé,OK! _C'est parti mon kiki_ ! La suite des opérations dépendra de la réaction de Yoochun alias l'ennemi.

**POV Yoochun**

Il savait que la chute n'était que de la comédie, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de courir pour voir s'il ne s'était rien cassé.

Les jambes, ok; les bras, ok; le visage... _# Votre correspondant est injoignable pour le moment, veuillez patienter quelques minutes s'il vous plaît #_

_.God!_ Ce traitre avait sorti l'aigo no7, celui qui ravageait tout le monde même ce psychopathe de Changminnie!

Ne pas céder, ne pas céder! Il devait être fort nom d'un kimchi! Mais cela se révélait plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout que Junsu alias le gosse se rapprochait lentement de lui avec un sourire qui n'avait vraiment rien à faire sur un visage aussi angélique. Bien entendu copyright Changmin... Celui-là passera un sale quart d'heure! Il avait quoi à sataniser les copains des gens?

Bon revenons à nos moutons. Junsu était maintenant quasi collé à lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Pas bon du tout _#Mayday mayday#_ Vite planquer LA chose. Mais apparemment ce n'était l'objet de son rapprochement soudain puisqu'il déposa un léger baiser sur son cou tout en remontant lentement.

Yoochun le sentait sourire, ce sadique savait parfaitement qu'il était sensible là-bas. Il fit appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas défaillir et laisser l'autre gagner, il accomplirait sa mission jusqu'au bout! Mais quand l'autre frôla ses lèvres, le peu de neurones qui avait survécu à la première attaque rejoignit le reste_… #Votre correspondant est de nouveau injoignable, veuillez patienter quelques minutes s'il vous plaît#_

Le repousser, le repousser! Non pas ça ! Son traitre de corps se mouvait tout seul et allait de lui-même embrasser Junsu. Et L'autre traitre ne restait pas en reste, il approfondissait le baiser. Et ce fut le blackout total… _#Votre correspondant est encore de nouveau injoignable et pas la peine de patienter, il ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment#_

**POV Général**

- Hey !

- Je l'ai enfin ! Tu ne pourras plus me torturer espèce de sadique sans cœur!

- Mais 'Su c'est pour ton bien, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. En plus je ne t'ai encore rien fait pour que tu me traitre de sadique sans cœur.

- Oh que si tu m'as fait quelque chose. Tout à l'heure dans la chambre, tu penses que je ne t'ai pas vu t'approcher en catimini pour me torturer ! Je vais le dire à Maman!

- Jae' ? Non pitié, aujourd'hui il est d'une humeur de chien, même Changmin l'évite et Dieu seul sait comment ce gosse peut être suicidaire parfois. Et surtout, surtout il a tendance à frapper quand il est de mauvaise humeur !

Junsu ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se mit à la recherche de leur « maman », qu'il trouva bien entendu dans la cuisine. Il éminçait des oignons, enfin les massacrait plus qu'autre chose… Une aura noire émanait du chanteur.

- T'as vu, je ne t'ai pas raconté de salades, Chuchota Yoochun qui l'avait rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état!

- Je n'en sais rien mais le ou la coupable n'a qu'une solution : s'exiler. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comm…

_ - Je peux savoir ce que vous complotez vous deux?_

C'est avec un frisson d'horreur et le cœur battant à mille à l'heure que Junsu et Yoochun levèrent les yeux et répondirent à Jaejoong alias le dragon :

- R…Rien d…d…du tout

- Aurait-on écrit sur mon front, idiot ? Et je peux savoir aussi la cause du bouquant que vous faisiez il y'a 10 minutes ?

Junsu que la peur avait cloué sur place quelques secondes auparavant, la surmonta et lui expliqua tout. Il n'avait pas oublié son intention première, dénoncer le « sadique » Yoochun. Le sadique en question passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel au fur et à mesure que Junsu avançait dans son récit. Il était mort, brûlé vif, décapité, bref il était dans la m*rde la plus totale. Il prit encore plus peur et recula quand il vit la main de Jae' jouer négligemment avec le couteau de cuisine. Il tenta alors une retraite stratégique mais c'était sans compter l'esprit rancunier de Junsu et la mauvaise humeur de la « maman ».

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça Yoochun?, lui demandèrent en chœur le gosse sans cœur et le dragon féroce.

- J'ai cru entendre Changmin m'appeler et je voulais vérifier…

- Je n'ai appelé personne ! Cria Changmin depuis sa chambre

_Pffff ! _Même le psychopathe s'y mettait. Bon Yoochun n'avait plus qu'à retourner à son funeste sort.

_Adieu Papa, Maman, Ricky, je vous aime très fort. Adieu Yunho, toi au moins tu ne m'as pas torturé. Les autres, mon fantôme s'occupera de vous promis! _

- Alors comme ça monsieur s'amuse à embêter Junsu ? Commença Jae' sur un ton polaire.

- J..Je ne l'embêtais pas ! Je voulais juste lui rendre service. Il ne peut pas se balader comme ça quand même! Regarde ses cheveux !

C'est ce que Jae' fit. Il regarda les fameux cheveux, les regarda de long en large, et même de travers pour être sûr qu'il voyait bien ce qu'il voyait sur la tête de Junsu qui commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Il faut dire qu'avoir un Jae' lui tournant autour, et surtout avec un sourire qui se faisait moqueur au fur et à mesure qu'il l'observait, n'avait rien de rassurant.

- Junsu… Tu as fais quoi à les cheveux? Lui demanda Jae'

- Euh…j'ai essayé une nouvelle coiffure. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas où tu es parti chercher une coiffure pareille, mais elle ne te va pas DU TOUT! Rends tout de suite de peigne à Yoochun qu'il rende service à l'humanité. Et toi Yoochun, quand tu vois ce genre d'erreurs capillaires, appelles moi sur le champ ou demande à Yunho de t'aider!

- Yes Sir! Allons dans ma chambre Junsu, t'a entendu maman, il faut qu'on te débarrasse de cette horrible coiffure.

En prenant la main de Junsu, Yoochun avait dit cela avec beaucoup de sadisme dans la voix. Junsu prit peur et se mit à crier :

- Non je ne veux paaaaaaas, ne me laissez pas avec ce sadique ! _Papaaaaaaaaa_

Dans un excès de sadisme, Jaejoong lui annonça que « papa » Yunho était sorti pour bon moment.

Avec leurs bêtises, les YooSu avaient rendu sa bonne humeur à Jae'.

-_ Monsieur le peigne MERCI!_

Premier OS, première fic tout court, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ^^


End file.
